Silver Tear
Silver Tear '(シルバーティア ''Shirubā Tia) Is a Magical Girl which is although unlike the typical Mahou Shoujo series, as it does contain Blood and characters dying. Plot Two 15 year old middle school students, Abe Silver and Ohara Eris have been chosen to wield two of the sacred 9 crystals, which were used during the Japanese War in order to protect the earth from danger but while doing so, their wielders died during said war. Now in the future, only three crystals remain, searching for their wielders in hope of creating the team of warriors, the Silver Tears from the clutches of the now awoken demon lord, Regina in addition to her four daughters, known as the Memory Devils who live and thrive off the memory energy of both humans and other living things called Mind X. Characters *Abe Silver' Main protagonist of the series. She lives with her older sister Ishi who she has much in common with. She is 15, her height is 5'2 and her three sizes are 79-63-71. She wields the pink crystal: The Sword. *'Ohara Eris' Second main protagonist. A wealthy girl in Silver's class who lost her mother to cancer after she was born. Her father is only home every two years resulting in her only living with her one maid Emiko. Her three sizes are 96-72- 80.She is 15, her height is 5' 4 and she wields the yellow crystal: The Gun. *'Kitazaki Emiko' A minor character who later on becomes a main protagonist. She is Eris' extremely cold and distant maid who refers to her as Mistress or Lady Eris. She is extremely aloof, quiet and soft spoken. Her three sizes are 93-60-73. Her age is unknown but appears to be 15, her height is 5'0 and she wields the white crystal: The Fan. *'Haruka' Is a protagonist who appears in episode eight and is the current youngest member being 10. She is a prodigy who attends Silver's school and sees her as an older sister. Haruka uses the green crystal: The Bow/Arrow. Her three sizes are 67-57-68. *'Yamamiya Otome' Is a somewhat protagonist and oldest on the current team being 16. Otome's three sizes are 98-64-88,her height is 5'9 and she in on the tennis club at school. She uses the red crystal: The Mallet. Locations *'Harumori High school''' The very popular but elite high school which only accepts students with an average of 90 to 100.The uniform consists of a black blazer, white button shirt, dark green skirt/pants, white socks and dark brown loafers. Although many of the students are allowed to make certain additions to their uniforms. Silver wears short lace socks and black mary jane shoes. Eris wears black knee socks. Haruka wears short white socks. Otome wears her blazer open and black shorts underneath her skirt. The school has many advanced classes.The upperclassmen wear a white and gold badge attached to the blazer. *'Abe Snacks' Popular snack truck owned by Abe Ishi. It is famous in Harumori for it's cherry blossom theme snacks and sweets which mainly consists of sakuramochi,melon pan and wagashi. Minor Characters *'Abe Ishi ' Silver's childish older sister who she loves dearly. Ishi is the owner of the snack truck Abe snacks. Her height is 5'9 and her three sizes appear to be 90-67-83. *'Principal Kagami Akira ' Principal of Harumori High school. She appears to be in her late 20s or 30s but she was actually the youngest member of the previous team and lone survivor after Nemu, Tenshi and Anzu died in the war centuries ago. Her three sizes are 99-68-85. As a wielder she has the purple crystal: The Chains. Her crystal, although still in her possesion no longer works, perminently removing her ability to transform. *'Ohara Joe' Father of Eris who is only home every two years on her birthday. He doesn't approve of Eris being Silver's friend and gravly despises her. *'Ms. Shimashiro ' Homeroom teacher of Silver and Eris. *'Yamamiya Yasu' Otome's 19 year old, older brother who she closly resembles. *'Yamamiya Hinata ' Otome and Itsuki's gentle and caring mother who is usually seen in the kitchen cooking. Previous Wielders *'Anzu' The second in command of the previous team. She used the now lost orange crystal: The Yo-yo. Anzu was the sporty tomboy of the group. Her three sizes 74-63-75 and her height was 5'3. She is reincarnated in the season one finale. *'Tenshi' The leader of the previous team. She used the currently lost coral crystal: The Shield. Tenshi's height was 5,3 and her three sizes were 74-61-72. She is reincarnated in the season one finale. *'Nemu ' The oldest member of the previous team. She was shown to be very aloof with a softer side. She wielded the currently lost indigo crystal: The Mirror. Nemu's height was 5'5 and her three sizes were 80-65-74. She is reincarnated in the season one finale. Second Season Second season of Silver tear which takes place one year after the events of the previous season. It also feature two new members of the current team. The story takes place two years after the first season where now an invasion of half human dolls invade earth with their elemental and spiritiual abillities when after soon to discover two new crystals have appeared, soon to connect with their wielders as two new students appear at Harumori High school. Now Silver and her team are back to protect earth from a new danger known as the Homed who are planning on taking over their home planet forever. New Characters *'Nakada Tori ' New character in season two and new student at Harumori high school. An extremely sensitive girl who cries very easily and sometime over the smallest things. Her height is 5'3,her three sizes are 91- 80-79 and she is 15. She owns the black crystal: The Spear. *'Natsuoka Chouko ' Second new character in season two and new student at Harumori high school. A Silent girl who rather chooses her computer over talking to people which the cause of her rather quite blank personality and social anxiety.She although has great intelligence and knowledge about the crystals. Her three sizes are 79-60-70 and she is 15 but is the same height as a 13 year old. She owns the teal crystal: The Sphere. Crystals Are the main source of a wielder's power and main usage of when in combat. When it it's weaponary form, it has the additional ability to transform into three different versions of the main weapon. *'Coral' The coral crystal was used by Tenshi in the past. It was able to take the form of a shield. The three were Barrier Mode, Aegis Mode and Dome Mode. *'Orange ' The orange crystal was used by Anzu in the past. It was the form of a Yo-Yo. The three modes were Disc Mode, Boomerang Mode and Wheel Mode. *'Indigo' The indigo crystal was used by Nemu in the past. It was a French Mirror. The three modes were Spherical Mode, Reflection Mode and Flash Mode. *'Purple' The purple crystal was used by Principal Akira. It can transform into nine seperate chains which she can seperate or connect at will. The three modes are Bind Mode, Cage Mode and Infinity Mode. *'Pink' Crystal that is used by Abe Silver. It resembles an english sword. The three modes are Katana Mode, Falchion Mode and Rapier Mode. *'Yellow' Crystal that is used by Ohara Eris. It resembles a rifle. The three modes are Revolver Mode, Pistol Mode and Sniper Mode. *'White' Crystal that is used by Kitazaki Emiko. It resembles an oversized Japanese fan. The three modes are Small Mode, Rigid Mode and War Mode. *'Green' Crystal used by Haruka which resembles an traditional bow and arrow. Instead of both bow and arrow changing, when Haruka uses one of the modes, the arrow itself changes. It's three modes are Poison Mode, Lightning Mode and Fire Mode. *'Red' Crystal used by Yamamiya Otome which takes the form of an oversized mallet. It's three modes are Spiked Mode, Mace Mode and Impact Mode. *'Black' Crystal used by Nakada Tori which resembles a long black staff with a long, sharp blade at the top end. It's three modes are Trident Mode, Pike Mode and Halberd Mode. *'Teal' Crystal used by Natsuoka Chouko which can take the form of a medium sized glowing sphere. It's three modes are Energy Mode, Thunder Mode and Ice Mode. Antagonists *'Demonio' Main antagonist of the series. She is asleep during the series until awoken by the Memory Devils in the finale episode. *'Erde' Eldest of the Memory Devils. Her theme color is Yellow, her power is Earth and she uses her earth-based powers to steal memories. *'Cantare ' Second Oldest of the Memory Devils. Her theme color is Green, Her power is Sound and she uses her amazing singing voice to steal memories. *'Mirage' Third Oldest of the Memory Devils. Her theme color is Blue, she has the ability to create Water Illusions of Mirages related to water and uses such to steal memories. *'Spelen ' Youngest of the Memory Devils. Her theme color is Red, her powers relate to summoning as she is able to open portals to the Evil Realm.She is the only one of the Memory Devils who steals the memories of animals instead of humans. Movies *'Silver Tear A' A mysterious girl by the name of Pearl moves to Harumori before encountering Silver at school when noticing that Pearl wears a small silver crystal around her neck. After asking her, Silver learns that Pearl's mother Alice was a wielder centuries ago, even before Anzu, Tenshi, Nemu or even Akira but that her spirit was held inside the silver crystal and that if Pearl were to activate it she would not only recieve Alice's powers and weapon but also merge with her. Silver tried to stop her in fear of her power being unstable which eventually in the two dueling in the city until they matched equal power with the duel ending in a massive explosion engulfing the entire city, destroying it which didn't last long as Emiko used her power to reverse the destructive process. Their duel lasted for many days until Pearl was at the point where she had no choice but to fuse with Alice, becoming her a quite powerful being who then used it's powers to restore the entire time process which unfortunately completely erased Alice's spirit but kept only a quarter of her powers within her crystal leaving Pearl with only very little power left, sending her into an extremely deep sleep. *'Silver Tear B' Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Silver Tear Category:Haruna Artist